njs_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Ethiopia
| filminglocation= | seasonrun= February 14, 2017 – | previousseason= | nextseason= }} Survivor: Ethiopia is the eleventh season of the second generation NJ's Survivor Series, which will premiere on February 14, 2017 (Real Cast List w/ real Usernames) Production This season features eighteen brand new castaways, divided into two tribes of nine. The tribes this season were Asosa, wearing green, and Harar, wearing magenta. The tribes this season are all named after cities in Ethiopia. 18 people applied, 0 were cut from casting, and all the applicants went on to be this season’s castaways. The full cast was revealed on February 12, 2017 and the tribes were revealed on February 14, 2017. This season was originally going to be a “Brain vs. Brawn vs. Beauty” themed season with all three tribes at the start and swapping into only two tribes at some point in the game, however due to the limited number of applicants, and only two of the applicants choosing “Brawn” (physical game) the theme was forced to be adjusted. Twists * Hidden Immunity Idol: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the answer to the clues sent daily. * Brain vs. Beauty: The tribes this season were divided based upon which method they claimed to match their style of play on the application. The “Brain” tribe, who are known to utilize a more strategic game, and the “Beauty” tribe, who are known to utilize a more social game. * Double Tribal Council: On Day 1, both tribes went to Tribal Council to vote someone out, with the challenge being individual. Contestants } | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Bengie S.' 25, | | rowspan=18 | Evacuated Day 1 | 0 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Sebastian F.' 18, | | 1st Voted Out Day 1 | 7 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Adam K.' 17, | | 2nd Voted Out Day 2 | 7 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Adam T.' 25, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Colin P.' 18, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Colton E.' 19, | | | 1 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Connor G.' 15, | | | 1 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Eliana Q.' 17, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Jay H.' 17, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Josh W.' 16, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Kodi M.' 19, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Liam R.' 19, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Lilly M.' 19, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Logan M.' 19, | | | 1 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Luca D.' 23, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Max A.' 17, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Sierra M.' 18, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Suzan T.' 16, | | | |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game Connor was given Individual Immunity by Adam T., who actually won the challenge, but had to choose someone from Asosa to assign immunity to. Voting Table } Bengie}} | Sebastian}} | Adam K.}} |- ! colspan="2" | Vote: | No Vote | 7-1-1 | 7-1 |- | | align="left"| Adam T. | — | | — |- | | align="left"| Colin | — | — | |- | | align="left"| Colton | — | | — |- | | align="left"| Connor | — | — | |- | | align="left"| Eliana | — | | — |- | | align="left"| Jay | — | — | |- | | align="left"| Josh | — | — | |- | | align="left"| Kodi | — | — | |- | | align="left"| Liam | — | — | |- | | align="left"| Lilly | — | | — |- | | align="left"| Logan | — | | — |- | | align="left"| Luca | — | | — |- | | align="left"| Max | — | | — |- | | align="left"| Sierra | — | — | |- | | align="left"| Suzan | — | | — |- | | align="left"| Adam K. | — | — | |- | | align="left"| Sebastian | — | | colspan=1 |- | | align="left"| Bengie | | colspan=2 |} Category:Seasons